Forever and Always, Chad
by JazzyLuvsU
Summary: "You promised me we would be together forever..." I said, as I sobbed into my pillow. One-shot


Author Note: I haven't written a story in a long while (4 months) but I'm getting back into habit. I wanted to write this story when I found out about Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato broke up! It made me so sad, but it reminded me of when Taylor Swift and Joe Jonas broke up. Well, for those who don't know, Taylor had written a song about Mr. Jonas and it became a hit record.

"You promised we'd be together…" I whispered from the ground, my head resting on the arm of the couch, my hand holding a photo.

_**It was in her apartment that it all happened. It was here where everything went wrong in her life. The two of them were just sitting on the very same beige couch talking about their lives and the news going on with them. The radio on the nightstand began to play music of a country and rock mixture. But then suddenly her boyfriend turned to her and grasped both of her shoulders. (Narration)**_

"**Hey, I want to break up with you."**

"**But why? What did I do wrong?" I replied in shock.**

"**I don't feel like we know each other. I don't remember you as the same person I knew."**

**I looked away for a moment, and my eyes landed on the window. Outside I could see the sparkles of raindrops falling from the sky. "I still don't understand."**

"**You know I'll always love you, right?" He desperately said.**

"**Then why are you breaking up with me?" I questioned.**

**He sat back. "I don't feel that we're right anymore. At least I'm telling you in person."**

**I sat quietly for a moment. "How long?"**

"**How long what?"**

"**How long have you been thinking of this." I replied with no emotion.**

"**For a long time…"**

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
Made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure_

_So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore_

_And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh_

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
_

I still wait by my cell phone that rings moo and has the patterns of black and white. I set a special ringtone for your phone number so I can pick it up right away. Ever since last week when we broke up, it hasn't stopped raining. My friends continuously stop by, but I never talk to them. I haven't shown up to work and weeks because I'm afraid to see you again.

I always have the flashbacks of when we first met. You stole my frozen yogurt, and I got in trouble with my friends. To make matters worse, I gave up the parking lot they took forever to steal from you. It still makes me laugh, but even the laugh eventually dies down too. You offered me a spot on Mackenzie Falls, and even if it was for revenge, it was…sweet. You were always jealous of people I dated: James Conroy, Mark, Joe Jonas. When you dressed up as that fan with the two broken arms, I never told you but you made my heart flutter. No one has ever done that for me. Ever. Our first unofficial date: Lookout Mountain. You made me more relaxed then I could ever believe.

_And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh_

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
_

I waited for you for hours. I waited for you for days. I waited for you for weeks.

"You said forever and always, Chad." I say one more time, and I slip the photo back into my diary.


End file.
